


Find Somebody

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scesusmcchrist asked: Scott/Lydia; Scott goes to thank Lydia for p much saving everyone's ass and they just talk and hang out? (I dunno I just love these two together. I hope they team up and toss Peter into an incinerator one day.)</p><p>She looks at him with so much disdain that it reminds him of Erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Somebody

He shows up to her house with Chipotle, because that’s Allison’s comfort food, and he just hopes that Taco Therapy works on more than one person. Lydia opens the door before he can knock, and stares at him. “Why are you here?"

“For talking. And tacos."

She stares at him and take the bag of food, but doesn’t open the door any wider. “Why should I talk to you?"

“ Because I’d rather this happen now. And because you deserve to know everything.", he says, shifting his weight from leg to leg.

Lydia steps back from the door to let him in.

* * *

 

 

She leads him into a huge kitchen with an island surrounded by huge wooden stools.

“So. What do I need to know?"

He clears his throat, and looks her in the eyes.

“I know that we kept stuff from you in the past, but we can’t do that anymore. Ethan and Aiden are dangerous. I’m not gonna lie and say I know which one you’re with, but can you just stay away from both of them?"

She looks at him with so much disdain that it reminds him of Erica.

“I’m not. With Aiden. And I know the risks. But I’m not in your pack. It shouldn’t affect me."

“I can understand that. But what would it take to change your mind about being in my pack? We need you, Lydia." She stares away from him. And smiles, but it isn’t happy.

“Am I allowed to say no? Or is this just another thing I’m being manipulated into?"

“You can say no." She looks at him, and her eyes are distant, but she doesn’t look as irritated as she did before.

“I don’t have an answer for now. So. How do you feel about The Notebook?"


End file.
